


Punny Cannibal

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [58]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal makes a non-cannibal pun and Will is proud





	Punny Cannibal

Will was still kinda mad about the power going out during the middle of date night, so the moment he walked in the door he was ready to chew Hannibal's ass if he didn't have the power fixed. Will walked into the door, "Hannibal! Did you pay the guy for the thing?"

"Don't worry he's an electrician he'll CHARGE us," Hannibal smiled proud of his dumb pun. Will rolled his eyes. Then, he gasped, "Was that a non-cannibalistic pun?"

"My god, you've changed me," Hannibal put his head in his hands. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's middle, "I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up," Hannibal muttered into his hands. Though the blush on his cheeks gave him away. Will kissed his shoulder, "Come on I know you got another one in you."

"WATT makes you say that?" Hannibal laughed. Will dropped his head on Hannibal's shoulder and laughed. Hannibal sighed and turned in Will's arms, "You are truly awful, my love."

"But, that's why you love me," Will kissed Hannibal properly. The older man sighed into the kiss, "Your terrible, just terrible."


End file.
